Road to Romance: Taisho Era,1922
by xLunaxNightingalexDuskx
Summary: It is 1922 & Earth is filled with evil demons & criminals.It probably be in shambles if it wasn't for the Divisions,the Hogoshas.Japan has the most demons and criminals crawling around their cities.Now a threat is plotting to take over Japan.
1. Prologue

**hey readers.**

**this is another Junjo Romantica AU.**

**anyway i am currently writing the sequel for this so i can post the chapters at one at a time once i'm finish with this story. **

**i will also like to point out that this story is inspired by Sakura Wars. but its not a cross over even though i named one of my characters after her that does not mean it will be like Sakura Wars. i just happen to like the name Sakura. but anyway there will be similarities to it but what not follow any Sakura Wars Flims and Episodes or the Novels/Manga or the Live Performances.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Junjo Romantica or its characters. all i own is the title, the ocs, and the plot.**

**Pairings: UsagixMisaki, NowakixHiroki, MiyagixShinobu, MidorixSakura.**

**Rating: it all depends on the chappie but right now its rated K.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Good Colors or Bad Colors<strong>

Earth, home of the humans and other species including the supernatural.

Japan, home of the demons and humans including other species.

The humans of Earth have criminals crawling around the streets and Japan has unfortunately have the most horde of demons then any where else in the world. Which the demons can easily over populate the people of Japan, if it wasn't for the Hogoshas (Hya Gya Sha), the Divisions.

The Hogoshas are an elite organization that is located all over the world. They are guardians, protectors of the human race. The protect the cities they were supposed to go to or the assigned city, state. The Divisions even bodyguards the nobles that paid to protect them.

However, a new darkness is targeting Japan due to the Hogoshas there are an immense threat to the evil then after they take down Japan's Hogosha's, then they will take over the world.

With the threat against Japan, if the Hogosha's don't succeed then Japan will be covered darkness and blood. But if the Hogoshas do win, then Japan will be covered in light and color.

Which side will win? Will it be the darkness (the evil) or the Hogoshas (the good)?

* * *

><p><strong>hope you enjoy this short prologue. chapter one is almost finish.<strong>

**review plz.**


	2. The Friends

**hello my readers.**

**i know i'm posting up early again but i have to make room again in my 'Doc Manager (Upload)'.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own junjo romantica or its characters.**

**Pairings: UsagixMisaki, NowakixHiroki, MiyagixShinobu, Oc2xOc1**

* * *

><p><strong>1. The Friends<strong>

**~Narrator's Pov~ **

"See you guys later," Shinobu and Sakura said to their two friends, Hiroki and Misaki.

Shinobu is 18 years old. He is the young nobleman of the Takatsuki Family and their only child. Shinobu is Mr. and Mrs. Takatsuki's miracle baby due to that they have been trying for a baby for a year after they were married. Shinobu has light brown hair and grey eyes. He also has quiet the temper if you rub him the wrong way. Another thing is that Shinobu doesn't really have an easy life. For some reason Mr. and Mrs. Takatsuki have been receiving threat messages that usually threaten their sons life. When Shinobu found out about the threats, he began to be more cautious. He told about these to his childhood and best friend, Sakura.

Sakura is 16 years old. She is the only child and daughter of Hanako Family. She's the childhood and best friend of Shinobu Takatsuki. She has waist length red hair and blue-grey eyes. She is a strong and independent woman who doesn't take shit from anyone or anything. She is also a active feminist; she believes that women can do more if they just put their minds to it and motivation, and a animal rights activists. Sakura will fight the rights of others who dared to be discriminated. When Shinobu told Sakura about the death threats against his family, she made it to the point where she became like a bodyguard for Shinobu. **(Sakura's Pic : h t t p : / / w a c k y m a n i a . c o m / i m a g e / 2 0 1 0 / 1 1 / e m o / e m o - 1 7 . j p g**** )**.

Hiroki is 29 years old. He is part of the Kamijo noble family. He has brown hair and brown eyes. Hiroki lives moved out of his family and got his own place shortly after he turned 18. He became friends Sakura first because they have similar personalities which makes them clash together and have heated arguments. Then later on he became friends with Misaki and Shinobu. He gets along with Misaki just fine but Hiroki does argue with Shinobu as well. But he does seem them as his younger siblings and is protective of them, although he hardly shows it. Hiroki shows that he care for them in his own special way with his anger, ego, and pride. In fact, its rarity that he shows his gentle side. He sometimes show his more gentle side when his only alone with his friends.

Misaki is 18 years old. He is an orphan but he is the son and only child of the Takahashi Family. Misaki has brown hair and green eyes. He used to live in one of the orphanages that is until the orphanage had to kick him out on the streets due to that he turned 18. He only had little money, that he saved, so he can only afford food but not a home. Misaki became friends with Sakura at first, since she was grateful for what he did for her which lead them to be friends. Then he befriended Shinobu and Hiroki. He tried to hide the fact that he was living on the streets from his friends knowing that he will become a burden to him. However, Hiroki found out about it and he dragged Misaki back to his home. Misaki decided to take on household chores as payment for Hiroki for letting him live there.

* * *

><p><strong>~Somewhere else in Tokyo, Japan (Narrator's Pov)~<strong>

"Later," a group of friends say to each other as they go their separate ways.

Miyagi is 29 years old*. He is nobleman of the Yo Family but he distance away from them. Miyagi has black hair and purple/grey eyes. He befriended Midori then Usagi and Nowaki. He moved out of his family home as soon as he turned 18. Miyagi is sometimes indifferent to feelings and emotions but he is a caring person none the least. However, Miyagi is playful when it comes to teasing his friends and others.

Midori is 25 years old. She the one of the daughters of the Ritsuka Family. Midori has 5 brothers and 5 sisters, including her, which means that her parents have 1o children. She has waist length green hair and yellow eyes. Midori is an active feminists but hardly spokes up about that women should be treated more fairly and equally, and a animal rights activists. She is best friends with Akihiko "Usagi" Usami. Then she made friends with Miyagi because they love to tease each other the most. Then she became friends with Nowaki. Midori is easily influenced so her personality and attitude is mixture of Usagi, Miyagi, and Nowaki but she acts more live a pervert when it comes to someone she loves. **(Midori's Pic : **h t t p : / / i m a g e s . a d o s . f r / b d - m a n g a / p h o t o / 4 3 5 7 6 9 3 4 3 5 / c o d e - g e a s s / c o d e - g e a s s - c c 5 - 2 5 3 7 2 3 4 3 0 f . p n g** )**.

Nowaki is 25 years old. He used to be the son of the Kusama Family but they were murdered when he was young so now he is a orphan. Nowaki is a doctor due to his desire to help others. He is kind, understanding, and patient around everybody. He became friends with Miyagi when he was still living in the orphanage. When he was kicked out of the orphanage when he turned 18 he used to live on the streets until Miyagi decided to let Nowaki live with him. With Miyagi's help he gone with medical college and became a doctor, and Nowaki saved up enough money to get his own place. He later then made friends with Midori and Usagi.

Usagi 28 years old. He has grey hair and purple eyes. He is a nobleman from the Usami Family. However, he isn't remotely close to any of his family members. On the day of his 18th birthday was the day he moved away from his family and he hasn't contacted ever since nor will he. Usagi is best friends with Midori. Usagi is a popular author but he puts an alias on his books so that way he won't be bothered by the press or his fans, and he also refuse to do any book signings so his identity can be kept secret. Usagi writes fiction books and Boy Love(BL) novels.

* * *

><p><strong>*i know in the anime and manga that Miyagi is much older then that but i decided to make him much younger.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>hope u guys enjoyed readin it.<strong>

**review plz. thnk u.**


	3. Somewhat Peaceful Week,Not

**hi~ everybody.**

**for those for who had me on author alerts for quite sometime then should know the reason already but for those don't know or for those who do have me on their author alerts and don't know what i'm talkin about they i should tell u. i decided i won't be updatin all that much on thrusdays due to some slight writer's block and/or my laziness, i will be updatin when my stories have "1 Life" left like this one does. **

**i would also like to thnk _LunaRise _for reviewin my story. and to answer ur question about Midori, Nowaki, Usagi and Miyagi being the "bad boys"; to be quite honest i don't know if i will do that since i haven't thought it that far but i will take it into consideration... u have my word. **

**ATTENTION: i have a main pairing poll for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. this poll will be up for a while but i would like to get done and over. so plz, for those who are YGO! GX fans, take the poll. thnk u.**

**Pairings: UsagixMisaki, NowakixHiroki, MiyagixShinobu, MidorixOC**

* * *

><p><strong>2. Somewhat Peaceful Week, Not<strong>

**~Narrator's Pov (With Misaki and Hiroki)~**

*Yawn*

Hiroki let out another yawn as he exited the bedroom of his one-story house.

He was dressed in a long-sleeved button-up white shirt, brown dress pants, black dress shoes, and a brown coat.

Hiroki went into the kitchen to see his roommate Misaki just finish making breakfast and sitting it on the table.

Misaki looked up to see that his friend is already up.

"Morning Hiroki."

"Morning Misaki."

Both of the tenants took a seat at the dining table.

"Itadakimasu."

"Itadakimasu."

Then they began eating.

Hiroki and Misaki are friends. The reason Misaki is living with Hiroki is because he is an orphan and Hiroki found out by accident. When Hiroki was on one of his nightly walks he spotted Misaki sleeping in a box. He went to check on Misaki out of curiosity which happen to wake Misaki up. Hiroki asked why Misaki was sleeping in the box and he told Hiroki he must of dosed off. Unfortunately that was a good lie and Hiroki saw through it. Hiroki told Misaki he can come home him but Misaki refused, so Hiroki getting tired of their argument he throw Misaki over his shoulder and carried him off to his apartment with Misaki protesting the whole way. Since then, Misaki know better to argue with Hiroki but he insisted to the older and stubborn brunette that he will be doing the house chores and cooking so he could repay Hiroki for letting him stay in the apartment. Hiroki didn't see a problem with that at all, knowing the younger brunette can just be as stubborn as the older brunette. Despite having a humongous pride and ego, Hiroki still hold a soft spot for his friends and loved ones.

"Misaki I'm going to be home late to night. I and the college faculty have a late night meeting," Hiroki told Misaki.

"Alright. Do you want me to leave a portion of today's dinner in the fridge?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah, sure," Hiroki replied.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Next Day*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~<strong>

"Damn it Hiroki!" Sakura shouted.

Sakura throw a punch at Hiroki.

Hiroki growled and retaliate by throwing a punch of his own at Sakura.

The two friends begin with another of daily arguments/ fights.

It was suppose to be a nice day at the park for Shinobu, Sakura, Misaki, and Hiroki. But half way through, Hiroki and Sakura argued about something that no one can remember then that turned into a fist fight.

Shinobu and Misaki sighed simultaneously.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 4:00pm*<strong>

* * *

><p>Misaki and Shinobu finally separated Sakura and Hiroki fist fighting. Now the two fighters are in the hospital, waiting for a doctor to patch them up.<p>

They convinced the nurse to let them have the same doctor.

A few minutes later, a doctor entered the door. It was Dr. Nowaki Kusama; he usually is their doctor when Sakura and/or Hiroki checked themselves in the hospital.

"Hello again Hiroki and Sakura," Nowaki greeted them by their first names.

He has seen them enough in the hospital so they allowed him to go by their first names and Nowaki let them go by his first name.

"Hey Nowaki," they greeted back in unison.

"So, what's the fight about this time?" Dr. Kusama asked.

Nowaki already knows when they sign in together, it means they got into an argument that turned into punching and kicking each other.

"We forget," Sakura stated.

"Oh so you guys had a pointless argument," Nowaki made a statement.

Any who knows Hiroki and Sakura well is that when they do remember their recent argument it means that it was important which usually gets in their friendship but they make it up to each other. However, if they can't remember what caused them to fight it usually means that it was pointless and unnecessary to go at each others throats.

"Yeah I guess so," Hiroki said.

"Okay let me check you guys over," Nowaki said.

"Why don't you check over Hiroki over first. I think I really bruised him up good," Sakura said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Hiroki blushed at what Sakura suggested to Nowaki but her ignored her last sentence.

Nowaki nodded and checked over the male brunette first.

While Hiroki was getting checked over, his blush keeps getting redder over so slightly and Sakura grew a mischievous smirk on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- 30 minutes later*<strong>

* * *

><p>The female orange haired and the male brown haired walked out of the hospital. Both patched up.<p>

Sakura still hold her smirk while Hiroki looked irritated and still has the blush drawling across his face.

They were now going to their respective homes where their respective roommates are waiting.

A few blocks away from the hospital, Hiroki stopped and Sakura took a few more steps before turning to face one of her male friends.

Hiroki looked both angry and irritated at the same time with that blush still coloring his cheeks, "You know I'm going to kill you for that right?"

Sakura impish grin turned into a full a smirk, "Bring it on old man."

The two began fighting again.

The reason for their fight this time is because of Nowaki Kusama. Because it was a well know fact to only Sakura is that Hiroki is major-ly in love with the doctor. The reason it was only know to her is because she was the only witness of how Hiroki acted around Nowaki since her and him get checked up on the same time in the same hospital room; and she love to tease her brunette friend.

* * *

><p><strong>*Time Skip- Sunday*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Sakura's Pov~<strong>

So far it has been somewhat a peaceful week and nothing much has happened.

Me and friends were busy. Shinobu, Misaki, and I had classes. Hiroki had that teaching at the college.

When we had time off we usually do our own thing and/or I will start a fight over Hiroki that is or isn't pointless.

*Giggle*

I still need Hiroki to wind up in the hospital for a little. No one knows this but me but Hiroki got it bad with this doctor named Nowaki Kusama, and I could tell that Nowaki has a thing for Hiroki too. But both are being stubborn asses and won't admit to a thing.

I tease and push Hiroki about going out with Nowaki but he denies it. The stubborn basturd.

I even do the same thing with Nowaki and he just blushes and walks away or try to avoid me like the plague when I'm in his sight.

But all through this week I just feel like there is something off.

I watch my friends closely but none of them seemed trouble with anything at all.

Shinobu and his family weren't having any problems with death threats, which is good but I can't feel a bad omen coming from that.

Not to mention on some nights when I go take a moonlight walk in the forest near the Takatsuki family mansion, the everything was quiet even the crickets didn't make any sounds. I admit that it creeps me out and makes me uncomfortable.

There also have been reports of missing house peta they either disappear or found killed the next day.

In the forest at mornings or nights, I check out the animals and some of them died; and for some reason I have a sense that it wasn't killed by another animal.

Also, people have wand up and gone missing even when out in public. Like this one report is that a woman was in the changing room and she never came out. When a employee went to check on her, they couldn't find her. The only proof she was there was her purse and her shoes. Police went over the security cameras and found the victim entering the changing room but she never once left and no one else has gone in there after her.

If weird and spooky things keep up then the mayor of this city will have a whole city wide curfew.

And to top it off I'm being sleep deprived for these past several weeks because of these nightmares I have been having and they get worse each night. My friends know that I'm having nightmares but they don't know what about. Plus if I keep getting them then I might need a therapist or be shipped off to a place for the mentally insane.

Okay, so it really hasn't been a somewhat peaceful week.

* * *

><p><strong>hope u all enjoy.<strong>

**and just so u know i don't support in animals being killed or being abused. i felt sad about writing that scene but it ties in with the story.**

**review plz. thnx.**

**ATTENTION: i have a main pairing poll for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. this poll will be up for a while but i would like to get done and over. so plz, for those who are YGO! GX fans, take the poll. thnk u.**


	4. Something Wicked Comes and Curfews

**hey everybody. sorry i didn't say hi in another language, i'm just to lazy to do it right now.**

**i'm updatin early because this story only as "1 Life" left. **

**my updatin has been put on hold. there will be no more updates until my Doc Manager is filled up again. the only time i'll update is when my stories only have "1 Life" left.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything besides the title, the ocs, and the plot.**

**Pairings: UsagixMisaki, NowakixHiroki, MiyagixShinobu, MidorixSakura.**

**Rating: it all depends on the chappie.**

* * *

><p><strong>3. Something Wicked This Way Comes and Curfews<strong>

**~Sakura's Pov~ **

My friends are in the town square.

The mayor was making an announcement here on the stage and podium that they had set up earlier.

I looked around to see that Dr. Kusama was standing several meters with, what I assume, are his friends. He was talking to two men and a woman. I recognized all of them.

The one with black hair was Miyagi Yo. He is a professor at the university where Hiroki worked at. Despite only being acquaintances, we act like old pals but that is only because we enjoyed messing with Hiroki. His also the only one, besides me, that knows Hiroki has got it bad for Nowaki. So when Hiroki is at work, Miyagi is the one to get Hiroki all worked up for his love of Nowaki. But when Hiroki is off of work and with me, I took over the job. Miyagi, as far as I can tell, was mostly a child in a man's body.

The one with grayish hair is Akihiko Usami. I never met him personally but I have read his novels and BL novels and I loved them; not like a totally obsessed fan type of love, just love like I love my friends or sibling relationship type of thing.

The woman is Midori Ritsuka. I haven't met her personally either but I catch a glimpse of her in newspapers and build boards. Midori has her own law firm and gone international just couple of years ago; yet, she is still an Distract Attorney for any law enforcement and take any case she sees as a challenge. As an attorney she has a ninety-eight percent rate. From what I've seen she is like me but hardly speaks her mind on the topics of feminists and animal rights, she only does that in court.

* * *

><p><strong>~Midori's Pov~ <strong>

Me and my friends are in town square for an announcement from our mayor.

I looked around me to see Professor Kamijo standing around, what I assume is his friends.

He was standing with two boys and a girl.

I barely know Mr. Kamijo because when I visit Miyagi at work I usually see with him with his college partner, which is Prof Kamijo.

The second brunette is Misaki Takahashi. I don't know much about him except for his name and that he studies at the same university that Professor Yo and Kamijo work at. I only knew him is because I bumped into him a couple of times when I come to visit Miyagi.

The third brunette is Shinobu Takatsuki. I haven't met him personally but I help his parent's case. They show me his picture. Even though I haven't met him, I still feel bad for him because his life is threatened by his parent's enemy threats.

The girl is Sakura Hanako. I don't know her personally either but I have seen her in the newspaper. From what I've read and could gather, she speaks her mind on what she believes in and fights for other and animals. I admire her for that and from that I have a huge crush on her.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~ <strong>

The mayor of this fair city was announcing that due to these strange occurrences that his issuing a city wide curfew and that they have to lock our doors and windows. Basically putting their houses on lock down.

All citizens now have to be done with anything and have to be home by 6:30 pm.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sakura's Pov~ <strong>

"Humph. Like that would do any good," I said low voice but enough for my friends to hear and they looked at me for elaboration, "whatever is going around here it probably could easily reach us in the safety of our homes. Not even staying in groups will help it will just make the more people in danger and just make it easier for whoever is doing this."

My friends nodded.

The mayor announced a few more precautions that just annoy the hell out of me because I know that who or whatever is doing this is enjoying these peoples fear. Having giving these us, the people, a curfew means were swimming in fear but if we stay out on the streets then that means we don't fear and they can do whatever they want and still won't fear. At least that is what I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>~Narrator's Pov~ <strong>

And of course Sakura have to voice her thoughts.

She stand on the fountain that was in the middle of town's square and started contradicting the mayor's words. But, the mayor retorted her comments but that made Sakura's testimony stronger.

Her protesting has gotten way out hand that the mayor has send his private police officers after her. Luckily, her friends reached her in time and Shinobu and Hiroki carried her off by gripping her upper arm with Misaki right next to them; they run away.

As Sakura was being carried off she shouted, "you can't silence me thanks to the first amendment. You mister mayor is just to chickenshit and have inferiority issue not to mention a God-like complex. Mark my words I will take you down... ONE~ DAY~!~"

Then they disappeared.

Hiroki, Misaki, Sakura, and Shinobu all stopped once they know they are far away from the town square. Well, Hiroki and Shinobu stopped with Sakura still in their grasps and Misaki stopped right next to them.

"Must you start something the political?" Misaki asked.

"Yes," Sakura stated bluntly and simply.

Her male friends sighed.

Shinobu and Hiroki finally set her down and let her go.

"The mayor can't do this to me. I have the right to speak my mind," she retorted.

"That may be true but what about the people?" asked Misaki.

"I am speaking for the people," Sakura countered.

"That maybe but these citizens are scared and they will feel more secure in their own homes. Your protesting what you feel, not many people are courageous as you," Shinobu said.

"I'm just trying to give them a voice. I'm trying to give them the strength with what I am saying," she speech.

"Well right now they are shaken and they don't need you to shake them more to the core. You were way out of order," Hiroki half yelled.

"I'm not out of order. Your out of order. The mayor's guards are out of order. The mayor is out of order. Whatever is terrorizing this town is out of order*," Sakura half yelled back to Hiroki.

Hiroki's fist are clenched and an anime angry vein appeared on the side of his head.

He throw the first punch and Sakura punched him back which lead to another one of their dispute fights.

"Shinobu should we stop them this time?" Misaki asked, worriedly.

"*Sigh*, no... let the dumbasses kill each other this time," Shinobu said, not really caring with his arms crossed over his chest.

In the middle of their fight Nowaki, Usagi, Miyagi, and Midori are on the same street but on the other side. They were conversing when Miyagi saw that Sakura and Hiroki were fighting... again.

"Um~m... Nowaki, your two favorite patients are at it again," Miyagi reported.

Miyagi knows all about Hiroki and Sakura's fights since they throw down a couple of times in Hiroki and Miyagi in the office, and Miyagi separated the two once he gets bored with being entertained with the twos fighting. He even dragged Sakura and Hiroki to Nowaki for patching up.

Nowaki looked over to where Miyagi was pointing at.

The doctor sighed then run over. Miyagi right at his heels and Usagi and Midori not too far behind them.

"Alright break it up you two," Miyagi and Nowaki said in unison.

Miyagi grabbed hold of Sakura while Nowaki grabbed Hiroki.

The friends introduced one another before separating Hiroki and Sakura, who were trying to get at each others throats again.

Nowaki was in the middle of bandaging the twos wounds when the weather's temperature's started going down, so much that they can actually see you breathe.

Hiroki, Midori, Misaki, Miyagi, Nowaki, Sakura, Shinobu, and Usagi looked up towards the sky to see storm clouds but more ominous. No rain was pouring down but powerful winds were blowing around strongly. So much that it either it can blow you away or became a tornado warning/watch.

The group of friends keep on staring and they, and even the whole town who are looking up at the sky, were wondering all the same thing: "Can we be saved?"

Every citizen keep looking up until it disappears and the sun returned to them.

* * *

><p><strong>hope u guys enjoyed.<strong>

**review plz. thnx.**

**my updatin has been put on hold. there will be no more updates until my Doc Manager is filled up again. the only time i'll update is when my stories only have "1 Life" left.**

**ATTENTION: i have a poll on my profile for Yu-Gi-Oh! GX main pairing. so if your a fan plz take it. if not but know someone who does then plz tell them. thnx.**


End file.
